Regresa Conmigo
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: ¿sera suficiente la esperanzas, el amor y el valor, para hacer que tu verdadero amor, regrese a tu lado?
1. Desición

REGRESA CONMIGO

Amanecía en Konoha y las rayas de del sol sefiltraban, iluminando cada uno de los hogares, la brisa veranera refrescaba la aldea y movía las ramas de los árboles, transportando el suave aroma de las flores. Pero el mas satisfactorio de todos se aferraba a una habitación en particular. En una casa común y corriente. El suave aroma a cerezo siempre estaba presente.

Una joven despertaba al sentir el calor del sol golpear su cara, respiró con placidez a los olores que se le presentaban. Como todas las mañanas, luego de levantarse y estirarse. Se metió a la ducha, el agua tibia le refresco y le despertó. Después de vestirse y desayunar salio a la calle a caminar.

Todas las personas la saludaban alegremente y ella les respondía con cariño. Hasta que llego a una tienda en donde una señora la llamó.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan - saludo la señora a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Buenos días, señora Kizuky- respondió con dulzura la ojiverde

-Tenia mucho tiempo sin verte, estas muy linda- afirmo la señora al observar a la chica

-gracias, pero no he cambiado mucho- respondió con ternura ya que no se daba cuenta de sus propias cualidades.

- ¡claro que si!- mírate eres toda una mujer, has crecido mucho, tienes una figura muy hermosa Y eres mas madura- exclamó la señora haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a la pelirrosa -me contaron que volvió el atolondrado de Naruto, ¿es cierto?

- si, volvió hace pocas semanas pero salio no hace mucho con Kakashi-sensei- dijo entre risas la ojiverde.

-¡Oh que bueno!- espero que algún día también vuelva el joven Sasuke- deseo la señora, entristeciendo a la pelirrosa un poco.

-si eso espero (dijo entre suspiros)- bueno Kazuky-san tengo que irme- sonrió.

-Esta bien, linda nos vemos- sonrió despidiéndose de la joven

Sakura había olvidado lo mal que se sentía al recordarlo pues a pesar de habérselo encontrado hace poco, el no quiso volver con ellos, ¿por que había hecho eso? decidió quedarse y aunque después acabo con Orochimaru todavía no regresaba con ellos, ¿por que había cambiado tanto? ahora era mas frió y serio. Estas preguntas atormentaban la mente de Sakura.

-¿Sasuke por que no regresas?- dijo para si misma.

Iba caminando por las calles sin fijarse en el camino que tomaba, debido a sus pensamientos, estaba tan concentrada que sin darse llego a la florería de Ino, así que decidió pasar pero solo encontró el padre de Ino.

-Buenos días, se encuentra Ino?- preguntó con una sonrisa, ocultando su tristeza.

-Si, espera esta atrás, la voy a llamar- dijo saliendo a buscarla a la rubia.

Sakura se quedo observando las flores. De diferentes colores que juntas parecían un bello arco iris. De varios formas y tamaños y de exquisitos aromas. Todas al compás del viento moviendo las ramas. Era un espectáculo simplemente perfecto a los ojos de Sakura. Pero algo la saco de sus fantasías y le pareció extraño, faltaba algo, cierta plantita.

Miro hacia donde Ino guardaba su flor mas preciada pero solo encontró un tallo marchito con pocos pétalos. Como era eso posible, Ino había prometido cuidar de esta planta tan especial, con su propia vida como pudo dejarla marchitar, sin darse cuenta las lagrima comenzaron a salir de sus orbes verdes.

-Hola, frentona- saludo Ino muy alegre, pero luego que vio a Sakura que estaba llorando se sintió mal- ¿por que lloras?- preguntó angustiada

-¿Ino como pudiste?- pregunto apuntando a la flor, Ino se dio cuenta del motivo del llanto de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura...- No tenia forma de excusarse- ¿por que dejaste que muriera la flor de nuestra esperanza?- pregunto la pelirrosa pero esta vez con enfado.

-Por que yo perdí mis esperanzas, se acabaron con la planta- respondió bajando la cabeza- el no va a volver- suspiro.

- claro que si, yo se que si, aunque todos me digan que no, aunque pidan que lo olvide, se que va a regresar y sino yo misma iré por el- exclamo la chica saliendo de la tienda corriendo.

Corría travesando las calles, estaba realmente triste, enfadada, desauseada, aunque Ino halla perdido las esperanza, ella no. Sabía que algún día el tenia que regresar a la villa, este era su hogar, y sí el no regresaba ella mismo iría por él. Esa no era mala idea, ir por él aunque Naruto y los chicos no pudieron, talvez ella si podría. Pero debía hacer algo primero.

Así que con el rostro lleno de lágrimas se dirigió hacia la casa de su maestra. Entró abriendo las puertas fuertemente asustando a la Hokage que se encontraba tomando el té.

-Tsunade-sama! dijo con la respiración entre cortada, colocando sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sakura que paso? ¿Por que entras así? pregunto Tsunade angustiada respondió la Hokage eso no era típico de Sakura entrar así.

-Tsunade-sama necesito permiso para salir lo antes de de la aldea- pidió ya tranquila.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿A donde vas? ¿Sakura que te sucede?

-¡ya la decidí iré en busca de Sasuke y lo traeré de vuelta!- sentencio dejando sorprendida a la Hokage eso era algo tonto y muy arriesgado.

-¿Sakura estas loca? sabes bien que Sasuke se encuentra viajando con 3 personas mas, hace poco acabo con Orochimaru, ir por el ahora es muy peligro y tonto- recalco la Hokage.

-No lo estoy, se lo peligroso que será, pero no tengo miedo de enfrentar lo que sea, usted misma sabe lo fuerte, inteligente que soy ahora además puedo curarme y cuidarme yo sola.

-¡Esta bien!- la Hokage sabe muy bien que Sakura es una gran kunoishi y también lo terca que es por eso tuvo que rendirse a la suplica de Sakura- pero no iras sola- ordeno.

-claro que si, esto es algo que debo hacer sola, al único que le puedo pedir que me ayude es a Naruto y no esta- exclamo creyendo ganar. Sabía que el precio que puso era muy caro.

-Eso es una locura, pero entonces te doy un año si en ese tiempo no consigues encontrarlo de veras volver y olvidarte de el para siempre- gano la dispuesta, Sakura estaba conmocionada si fallaba debería olvidarse de le. Entonces haría todo lo posible para regresarlo, seria una maldición vivir con la agonía de saber que no lo lograría.

-Esta bien Tsunade-sama si no lo logro en menos de un año regresare y me olvidare de el.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida pensó que con eso alejaría a Sakura de una idea tan tonta, pero también conocía a Sakura muy bien y el amor que sentía por Sasuke si este es su mayor deseo ella no podía detenerla aunque que fuera lo mas peligroso del mundo. respiro tomando conciencia para luego enfrentar a esos orbes verdes que le demandaban por una respuesta.

-Está bien, tienes permiso para salir.

-gracias Tsunade-sama!- Sakura estaba realmente feliz y ya iba a salir de la oficina cuando.

-Pero ten cuidado, no quiero ser yo el que entierre a Sasuke si te llega a hacer algo- esto asusta mucho a Sakura sabia bien hasta donde seria capaz de llegar su maestra por cumplir su palabra.

-Si,- dijo con cautela, no debe preocuparse por eso

Salio de la oficina

-Sasuke, prometo que te haré regresar conmigo- dijo para si misma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mañana saldría a hacer en busca de sus ser más preciado


	2. Reencuentro

Al salir de la oficina, se dirigió felizmente a su casa, para arreglar todo lo necesario para su viaje, después de todo partiría por todo un año. Al terminar de hacer su mochila, le informó a su madre que saldría de misión omitiendo ciertos detalles. Tomo una ducha y se propuso dormir, algo que no logro tan fácilmente, sus pensamientos la atormentaban...

¿La reconocería? ¿Que pasaría al encontrarlo? ¿Que hará? ¿Que haré? ¿Habrá cambiado?... y mas preguntas sin respuestas cursaban su mente, últimamente solo podía pensar en el, bueno eso era lo que siempre hacia pero ahora más que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente las grandes puertas de Konoha le daban la despedida, nadie más salio a hacerlo porque ella así lo decidió, guardándose la misión solo para ella, con el fin de no preocuparlos.

Miro un momento la villa, para luego desaparecer entre el bosque. Salto y salto de árbol en árbol alejándose cada vez mas de su hogar pero acercándose a su verdadero amor.

Llevaba varios días de su viaje, había pasado ya por muchas aldeas cercanas pero sin conseguir pista alguna del paradero de Taka. Nadie los había visto y no había nada que los relacionara.

Pero eso no acabara con su esperanza, porque algo en ella, le decía que estaba cerca, su corazón era su quia y su voluntad le ayudaría a encontrarlo

Así paso su primera vez buscando por todas partes, sin descansó, pero no fue asta un día, que el cansancio le ganaba y decidió descansar, por suerte podía oír un río muy cerca. Tomo un poco de agua para beber y otro para lavar su sudada frente, se libero de su equipaje por un momento y tomar un baño, cuando ya IVA a entrar al agua escucho a alguien acercarse con rapidez se cubrió con una toalla y se escondió tras unos arbustos, pero de su equipaje tirado

- Maldición- replico al ver que 4 personas se acercaban hasta donde había dejado su ropa, llevaban una capa blanca puesta y no podía distingirlos o por lo menos no a todos. Solo a uno

- Sasuke- salio un respiro reprimido de su boca al darse cuenta que era el, el que estaba pasando, mirando su "ropa", se preocupo había cometido un grave error. Estaba observándolos detenidamente, dejaría que se fueran, se vestiría y después los seguiría. Pero algo la aterro. Ellos tomaron su ropa y de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Se levanto apresurada pero cuando estuvo de pie sintió un frío afilado punzón en su cuello

- ¿Que haces aquí?- una voz gruesa y sexy la congelo, ¿como había llegado tan rápido hasta ahí? pensó la pelirroja

- Yo...- no tenia excusa- vine a buscarte- se confeso por fin

- Hmp- bufo el otro. Antes de arrojarle su ropa- vístete

- Date la vuelta- pidió mientras recogía su ropa, toda sonrojada

- Tks, esta bien- se volteo por un momento

- ¿Donde están tus compañeros?- pregunto aun vistiéndose

- No te importa, terminaste- su gélida voz la entristeció- me vas a decir de una vez, ¿que diablos haces sola en este lugar?- esto si la enfado como podía tratarla así

- Ya te dije, vine a buscarte- se defendió realmente enojada- necesito que regreses conmigo- una lagria recorrió lentamente su perfilado rostro

- Tsk. ¿Que te hace pensar que regresare contigo?- de nuevo su voz la congelo por dentro, no creería que el se negaría, tampoco tenia respuesta e esa pregunta

- Tienes que regresar por Naruto, por la villa, por el sensei- seguía inútilmente tratando de convencerlo, y acerco lentamente y lo tomo por el brazo- por mi- sonó un suspiro que creyó que le no lo escuchara, pero se equivoco, su dulce voz sonó tan clara en sus oídos, llamando su atención

- Eso no sucederá- no necesito pensarlo mucho- así que regresa tu sola- y se soltó del amarre de Sakura

Estaba completamente herida, no podía ver que había hecho tanto por encontrarlo para recibir un "no" por repuesta. Debía pensar rápido o sino sasuke se iría y no le daría tiempo de seguirlo

- ¡Sasuke espera!- el se detuvo- sino quieres regresar entonces...- se volvió a verla esperando que continuara, ella suspiro, lo miro y continuo- déjame que viaje contigo- el quedo sorprendido por el pedido de que le serviría que ella viajara con el

- ¿para que?, no quiero mas "molestias" en mi equipo- la observo esperando a que como siempre comenzara a llorar pero ella no lo hizo sino que se acerco, mostrándole su puño apretado

- Te mostrare que no sigo siendo una molestia- el de verdad la había hecho enfadar- soy una gran Ninja medica y se cuidarme sola- se defendió el solo la miro con su rostro inexpresivo, luego cerro los como pensándolo un momento

- Está bien- respondió después de pensarlo- pero yo no te salvare si te metes en problemas

Ella sonrío alegre, de verdad la dejaría quedarse con el, eso era genial, talvez después de todo logro convencerlo

- Apresúrate hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu culpa

- Espera solo un poco mas- decía ella mientras hacia un pequeño agujero y depositaba semilla- la termino de sembrar y darle agua- estoy segura que crecerás muy bien aquí

- Sakura, apresúrate- la llamaba sasuke, que la miraba realmente enfadado acompañado con los otros 3

- Entonces camina Uchiha- contesto Sakura que ya los había alcanzado e iba delante de los otros 4. Eso no era lo que había planeado pero se conformaba con eso

Yo:¿Que haría que sasuke la dejara viajar con el?

Inner: que vio su hermoso y blanquecino cuerpo y lo quiere para él XD

Yo: ¿Que le espera a Sakura estando con sasuke?

Inner: Sex *¬*

Yo: ¿Lograra convencerlo?

Inner: sino yo lo hago. XD

Yo: ¿Dejara de entrometerse mi Inner?

Inner: ¿dejaras de hacer esas estúpidas preguntas?

yo: ¡oye! no son tontas

bi Si lo sé, esta muy corto, pero es mejor así, pues se hará más larga la historia, pues no quiero que se termine tan pronto, así que por favor, espero que les guste comenten por favor, léanlo, ya que pocos lo han hecho!!/i/b


End file.
